New Girl to Town: Moving in
by something unsuspected
Summary: basicly this is a story on an ancient who has been traveling for quite some time then one day she meets the new occupants of atlantis.


As I entered the gate I felt a chill run down my spin

_Great its gonna be one of these days isn't it?_

When I stepped out of the gate into an opening. I looked up at the sun it blinded my eyes.

Great wrong planet , jeez I'm an ancient/ lantean how could I get my adress' mixed up?

I walked up to the DHD then I heard movement in the tree's near by and voices.

They were coming closer I noticed a small group of humans heading my way. They spotted me and started running towards me with their weapons drawn.

'Hey what are you doing here? who are you?' the men asked.

I hesitated. If I told them who I was I was surely going to be shot but if I didn't respond I'll get shot anyway.

'who are you' the man repeated.

'um I think I dialed the wrong address, I think I should go now'I went to turn.

'you didn't answer our question. Who are you'

I turned and faced the man.

'if you let me leave you wont hear from me again, so can I please go'

'No you haven't answered my question' he said more forcefully.

I gazed around and looked at my surroundings.

I noticed a puddle jumper.

_So these must be the new occupants of Atlantis._

There was trees just a few metres away. I could make a run for it but I doubt I'll get far. Only one way to find out.

'i..am a very pissed of lady, so let me return home and you wont have to deal with me anymore' I said hopping they'll let me leave.

'I'm sorry lady but we have standing orders not to let anyone through the gate, so if you come with us maybe we can sort this out'

translation your not going anywhere come with us and we'll find out who exactly you are

'hmmmmm lets see I don't think that's going to work' I punched him in the nose, and pushed him into his friend, they tumbled back a bit while I made a run for the tree's. I heard them fire there guns at me but I just managed to get to the tree line in time.

I heard them talk into there radio.

Great this is going to be a long day.

I sat in a tree and watched the events happen before my eyes I saw some of the humans talking amongst them selves one was in a red suit and looked like he was annoying the man he was with. I deiced to follow these men they seemed more kinder then the other men that met me at the gate.

'listen McKay, the marines at the gate told me a woman came through the gate and made a run for the trees so as far as we know we have two maybe three possible threats in this forest her and ford included. So keep an eye out.' Said the man who looked similar to one of these "marines" people that meet me at the gate.

'well why did she run into the tree's doesn't she no this place is swimming in radioactivity.' Asked the man int the red suit obviously McKay.

'I don't know I forgot to ask' said the man sarcastically.

They continued on in silence.

McKay started to struggle with the suit. And he started to slow the other down.

'Oh,Come on – step it up, OK, wouldya?' he said

'I am moving as fast as I can.I'm very hot. Aren't you hot?' McKay asked

'Actually, I'm comfortable – but im not wearing a fifty pound rubber suit, am I?'

'I can't breathe! I gotta stop!' McKay took off the helmet connected to his suit 'Sweet relief! I think the, uh, fumes from the sunblock are making me dizzy. I gotta…I gotta…just, uh, rest here.' McKay stopped and rested against a tree.

'Unbelievable!' the man said and started scouting the area around them.

I was hiding in a tree above them so he didn't spot me. But I think he saw some of my tracks because he stopped and looked at them suspicously. He walk towards McKay.

'OK, you've had your fresh air. C'mon, let's go.'

They started talking to each other again and continued walking.

Then he got shot by a stunner blast from a wraith gun.

'Mayday! Mayday! We are under attack! Lornes been hit! I repeat – we are under Wraith attack!' Mckay shouts into his radio.

McKay points a pistol at the direction of the stunner blast.

A man with a darkish complexion is standing before McKay with a black eye. Obviously something is wrong.

You don't usually have an eye like that un less your high on enzyme Wraith enzyme. There is nothing they can do to help him but they think they can. If you could we would of found the cure for it and we may not have lost many warriors to the wraith a few thousand years ago.

Ford and McKay walked off together.

I hopped down from my tree and checked Lorne.

He'll be fine for now

I heard a few hurried foot steps coming my way. I turned to climb my tree again when I saw a gun pointed at my chest.

'umm, hi' I smiled.

The two marines who were pointing there guns at me. Looked at me then to the unconscious Lorne then back to me again.

'I swear I had nothing to do with what happened to him' I said as I pointed at Lorne.

'come with us' one marine with short black hair said.

The other marine picked up Lorne and started carrying him through the forest.

A lil while in the trip I dieced to make conversation because I was starting to get bored.

'so whats your names?' I asked politely.

The two marines just looked at me.

'keep moving lady, we haven't got all day' said the marine carrying Lorne obviously he didn't want to carry Lorne for much longer.

'I could carry him for you' I offered.

'I can carry him fine' he snapped back.

'ok I was only trying to help' I answered back.

'well you could help by shutting up' said the other marine.

A few minutes later we arrived at the jumper.

I sat down on one of the seats while the marine carrying Lorne put Lorne down.

'now we can talk' said the marine that told me to shut up.

I just sat there.

'who are you? and what are you doing here?' he continued

I continued to sit there and not say a word. After all he did tell me to shut up.

'tell us who you are!' he said more forcefully.

That's when Lorne started to wake up.

'Where's Mckay?' he asked.

'we didn't find him sir but she was' the marine said and pointed at me.

I smiled at him and waved.

'who are you?' Lorne asked.

I just smiled and glared at the marine that had told me to shut up earlier.

'can she speak at all?' Lorne asked the marine.

'yea she was talking when we brought her back here'

'then why isn't she speaking now?' Lorne asked

'I kinda told her to shut up' said the marine

'Kaufman…' Lorne said

_so that's his name_

'so that's your name, all you had to say was what your name and I would of told you mine but noo you had to tell me to shut up' I said.

Lorne and the marines looked at me.

'hi im jezlin' I smiled 'oh and that McKay guy your looking for well him and some guy called Ford went off walkies'

'you saw ford what direction did he go?' Lorne asked.

'um I was in a tree and I was to focused on seeing if you were ok so I'm sorry if I forgot to ask where they were going. But he did mention on how he was going to prove he wasn't crazy by saving sheppard and teyla' I replied.

I saw Kaufman head out side.

'where's lorne' I heard a different man say.

'he's inside sir' came kaufman's voice.

Another man came into the jumper.

Lorne got up.

'What happened to you?' said this new man.

'I got hit by a wraith blaster looking for you. Now Mckay's missing' Lorne told the other guy.

'great!' said he said annoyed by the idea that Mckay's missing.

'What about Teyla?' Lorne asked.

'you'll find out when I tel Dr weir. It's a long story.' Said the guy he must have been this Sheppard person they were looking for.

Sheppard headed towards the gate.

'you stay here and keep an eye on jezlin' Lorne told Kaufman.

'I don't like you' Kaufman said.

'I don't like you either, at least that's something we agree on'

My tummy growled. I hadn't eaten for at least a day because I had been tracking a guy down. Lexis was his name I had been hunting him down for a very very long time.

'I'm hungry do you have anything to eat?' I asked apologetically.

Kaufman reached into a bag and pulled out an apple. He handed it to me.

I took the apple and pulled out a knife to cut the apple.

As soon as Kaufman saw the knife he pointed his gun at me.

'relax I'm not going to stab you' I smiled.

He lowered his gun. I offered him a slice of apple. But he shook his head.

'oh not allowed to eat on the job' I smiled and ate the piece.

'I'm allowed to but I choose not to' I said gruffly.

Lorne and Sheppard came back. With another man.

'Beckett now you have to listen…' said Sheppard who walked with Beckett into the forest.

'so whats going on?' I asked Lorne.

'nothing' Lorne said.

I stood up and headed outside.

'where do you think your going?' asked Lorne.

'just getting a little bit of fresh air' I smiled

I looked at my options I could make it to the gate and dial out if I was fast enough.

I casulally walked to the gate and I quickly dialed it.

I heard Lorne and his men come out and start to walk towards me.

I ran up to the gate.

'goodbye Major Lorne' I smiled and walked through the gate.

As I exited the gate I turned up to the world I had wanted to go to.

It was a little quiet village at the side of a mountain.

I casually walked through the market they had going on there.

I looked at many of the things they had there. I walked towards the pub. As I entered everyone looked at me. _what hadn't they seen a girl before? _I continued to walk in. I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. I needed one.

'hm aren't you a Lil too old to be drinking?' I turned to see a dark brown haired slender man wearing shades of brown and white. Lexis.

'oh you no me a few century's old but that cant stop me from having my fair of drinks. Anyway aren't you a Lil too old to be walking well alone breathing' I smiled and continued my drink.

'hmmm you come to this village often don't you?' lexis asked.

'whats it to you?'

That's when before I could move lexis drove a sword into the bartenders chest. Then he moved to the people in the bar who where grabbing anything to fend him off.

I leaped at him he just moved at of the way and killed a man that was next to me. blood splattered all over me. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him as he was heading outside. He pushed me to the ground. I got up, I saw him head out the door. I ran after him to see him murder women and children. I had a man yell wraith. Then I saw them storming the village and killing people in there reach.

'what you couldn't take me on and fight so you brought your Lil friends and slaughter innocent women and children!' I yelled.

'anything just to see you hurt' he smiled

'I will get you for this!' I yelled and grabbed a sword and threw it at him it landed it in his shoulder. He pulled it out and stabbed me in the stomach.

I got up and shot him but he moved so it hit his foot.

'I'm giving you five minutes to escape cause it's now my turn to do the hunting' Lexis smiled and did a risky move by turning around.

I went up behind him to stab him in the chest but he turned and stabbed me instead.

'please go just go' he said in a low whisper.

I run towards the gate and dialed the first address that came to mind. Home. Atlantis.

I walked in the gate all bloody and out of breath.

I walked out and into a big room with men pointing their guns at me. there all were marines like Lorne's men. I staggered a few steps then fell to the ground. I cried out in pain and passed out.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was very much alive because of the throbbing pain in my side and stomach. I went to sit up then I saw I was hand cuffed to a hospital bed and lots of marines watching me as if I was the one that was dangerous

'she's awake' I heard one of the marines say into an earpiece.

I sat up and saw a women with short brown hair enter the room, she was wearing a red shirt.

'who are you and how did you get pass our sheilds' she asked.

'you could ask Major Lorne and Kaufman who I am' I smiled

'how do you no them' she asked then to one of the marines she said 'get Lorne and Kaufman up here now'

'I meet them on a planet you may have heard of the planet it's the one with high radiation' I said then took a better look at my surroundings.

That's when the doors opened and in came Lorne and Kaufman.

'Hey Lorne, hey Kaufman' I smiled and tried to wave.

'Lorne could you tell me whats going on' she asked Lorne.

Kaufman looked at me 'oh, not you again' Kaufman sighed

I just smiled.

'we meet Jezlin at P3M-736, she told us that McKay was with Ford, then after Beckett came to get the tracker from ronan she ran and left before we could get anymore in tell from her, it's all in my report' Lorne told the lady who obviously was in charge.

'Kaufman do you have anything to add?' she asked.

'no ma'am' Kaufman answered her.

'is she ok to be moved Carson' she asked the guy had only seen for a glimpse back on the other planet. Who if I recall was Beckett

'she is stable, yes, but I advise that she does not do anything that could injure her further' Carson replied with an accent.

'move her to a holding cell' the lady told one of the marines.

Two marines unlocked the hand cuffs and I got up from the bed.

'follow us' one said gruffly.

I walked through corridors and went in transporters I noticed they wee walking circles so I wouldn't no the layout of Atlantis but they didn't no that this was my home and I knew a whole not more than they did about Atlantis.

Finally we arrived at a room with a table and two chairs, they sat me in one and then guarded the door.

'so I guess we're not here for tea and dumplings then'

'no we are not' the woman had come in and sat across from me.

'I'm jezlin and im sorry for barging into Atlantis but is was the first address that came to mind and well with the shield letting me in well as far as I was taught when I grew up here was that any ancient passing threw would be allowed in whether or not that the shield is on'

'your ancient?'

'yes I am'

'how have you survived this long without aging'

'they wont let me ascend I have a mission to do and well its not going so well, you never told me your name'

'I'm Dr Elizabeth weir, I apologise if I don't believe your story, it's just…'

'unbeliveable'

'exactly'

'you prefer facts'

'yes'

'well…'

'why were you covered in blood when you came through the gate?'

'the place I was staying was attacked and I tried to fend them off but it was no use'

I thought back to the dieing people around me and the wraith feeding on them then there was Lexis, why did he tell me to run? Why did he let me go? Why didn't he kill me then and there? I had my guard down he could of ended everything, the fighting the countless blood that had been shed. It bugged me.

'hello…hello…are you listening to me' came Dr weirs voice.

'I'm sorry I was in another place'

'that's ok I sometimes is in another place at times to'

I smiled at her.

'so who were you fighting off?' she continued. She definitely likes to keep on subject.

'I don't want to talk about it right now, am I allowed to get something to eat im kind of hungry' I asked

'of course you can, just let these men escort you there, they will be escorting you around all day'

'for safety reasons of course'

'of course' Dr weir smiled.

I stood up and the marines opened the door for me.

'thankyou' I smiled and walked down the hall to the mess hall.

I glanced back at the marines I guess they were surprised to see I knew were it was.

I walked in and saw Sheppard with a guy with dreadlocks, and with a woman, and McKay.

I sat at a table by myself next to the window where I always used to sit when I was thinking or wanted some alone time.

The marines went off to the other side of the room to get something to eat while keeping a close eye on me.

I quietly ate some of the food. And I gazed out the window. I could use some action.

I got up and so did "my escorts" I walked to were the training center was. I saw the guy with dreadlocks had two sticks and was practising some fighting techniquics.

'mind if I join'

He looked at me.

'fine, but I wont go easy on you'

'wouldn't want you to' I smiled.

I picked up some sparing sticks.

We circled each other for what seemed like a minute. He striked first I ducked and hit him in the stomach. He attacked again I blocked I striked against him he blocked. He went for my legs but I did a back hand spring and avoided it. We continued for a while longer. Doing somersaults, jumping, blocking, etc. he struck me at my forehead it started to bleed. I hit him from behind he went to do a turn and get me but I jumped and hit his sparing stick which made it go across the room. And I got him where he had got me in the forehead.

Just at that moment sheppard walked in.

'whats going on here?' he asked.

'I was just showing her some moves' the one with the dreadlocks said

'I'm jezlin by the way'

'ronan'

'I think you both should go to the infermary'

I put the sticks on the closest shelf I could find and walked out and headed towards the infirmary's.

I sat on a bed while a doctor came over. "my escorts" quietly waited in the corner.

'what did you get up to, to get a cut like that?' asked Beckett. That's when he spotted Ronan with a similar cut.

'sparing I see' beckett said to no one in particular.

He fixed my cut and let me go.

I was walking around and spinning in circles that I didn't notice that Lorne was coming my way so I ran into him.

'whooh, watch were your spinning you might knock into someone' he smiled.

I smiled back.

'want to go get a bite later I could show you the sites?' he asked.

'yes I would like that' I smiled. Not telling him I already no where everything is but who knows they could of changed the place a little.

'so I'll meet you at the mess hall in an hour?'he smiled.

'yea, that would be nice' I smiled, then he walked off.

So I had a date on my first day being here wow has my luck changed.

I turned and faced "my escorts".

'mind taking a de tour?' I smiled.

They looked at each other then back to me.

'I guess that's a yes' I laughed and went to the nearest balcony. I pointed to a tower.

'that's were we have to go, it used to be the biggest wardrobe I had ever seen' I smiled and went to a transporter. "my escorts" followed me down endless corridors until I came to the right room.

Inside was stacks and stacks of clothes. I went rumaging through them I started picking out some clothes.

'so what do you think…this one or this one or this one' I showed them three outfits they just looked at each other then to me.

'umm I'm guessing your not into clothes then'I said noticing there confused faces.

Hm I looked at each of the dresses. I decided on a simple casual dress. Didn't want to make it look like I was trying to impress him or any thing.

When I put on the dress and came out "my escorts" looked at me surprised.

'doesn't look good?' I asked worried.

'no..you.. look stunning' one said.

'you no I don't know your names' I said as we were walking down the hall on the way to the mess hall.

'I'm tyler' said one with red hair.

'and I'm peter' said my other escort.

'jezlin' I smiled.

I entered the mess hall and sat at the table I had lunch at.

A few minutes later Lorne came to the table with two trays.

'you didn't get dressed up for me did you?' Lorne said as he gave me a tray of food.

I blushed.

'of cause not, only got dressed again cause I needed a change in clothes' I smiled.

'I didn't know what you like so I got some lasagna and orange juice'

'lasagna and orange juice sounds nice'

'so I hear you're an ancient'

'yes, have been for a very very long time'

'what was it like growing up in Atlantis'

'hectic, with the wraith attacking, parents wanting me to become a scientist but I wanted to fight in the war'

'what did you?'

'I went to both classes. So I learnt science and learnt military skills. My parents weren't happy about that though'

'so it was hard duing the time of war. How old are you anyway?'

'isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?'

'I won't tell promise' he smiled

'well the years are different for each world so I never really kept track, but I was around 27 when I stopped aging because of the council, what about you how old are you major Lorne'I smiled.

'you can call me Evan, and im 29' he smiled.

'looks speaking, I'm two yrs younger than you, but by actual years I'm a fossil' I laughed.

We talked for another hour about where we grew up. Then he started to give me a tour.

That's when I heard his earpiece crackle. He stopped walking.

'hey I'm sorry to stop the tour so early, I have to go, maybe some other time'

'ok'

That's when he left and talked into his ear piece. I watched him leave and go around the corner.

'you like him' came Tyler's voice

'what, me' I looked at him.

'we've been watching you all night, the way you've been looking at him, it's not hard to miss' said peter.

'you think so'

'we know so'

'Dr wier's set up a room for you, it's this way'

I followed them to my room. I walked in and they stayed outside.

I let myself fall onto the bed. _Am I really starting to like him?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
